The ever increasing polularity of skiing has led to a rapid increase in the number of inventions which relate to this sport, particularly with regard to the construction of skis, bindings and locks. For the purposes of background information, reference is made to the following prior art patents.
______________________________________ Title Inventor No. Date ______________________________________ Ski Lock N. Chenecko 3,714,803 Feb. 6, 1973 Automatic Brake for E. Bortoli 3,741,575 June 26, 1973 Skis Device for Catching G. Schwarz 3,715,126 Feb. 6, 1973 a Runaway Ski ______________________________________
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus which can be attached to the skis -- which will serve as a safety strap, lock and carrier. It is a further requirement that the device be small, lightweight, and that the weight added to each ski be approximately equal. In addition, it is desirable to have a safety strap arrangement which can be easily attached and detached without bending over. Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be gleaned from the summry and the detailed description of a preferred embodiment given herein below.